


Animan revamp

by fennixthefox (MiraculousLaxianna)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hawkmoth's like "Get a room! GAWD!", Just a drabble, Kisses, episode redo's, just for fun, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLaxianna/pseuds/fennixthefox
Summary: This is how I think that the Animan episode should've ended. If you've not watched it, I suggest you do so before you read this because I'll be starting this little thought close to the end of the episode. PS slight SPOILERS for the animan episode if you've yet to watch.Everything till the point of Ladybug getting eaten by the t rex has already happened.





	Animan revamp

_'Ladybug just jumped into the mouth of a T-rex!'_ Chat thought, staring, mouth agape, at the T-rex that Ladybug had thrown herself into.  _'She's gone. She's really gone...'_ Time seemed to stop as the realisation hit Chat like a pile of bricks. Tears started to build up behind his eyes, but refusing to fall.  _'Ladybug sacrificed herself for Paris...'_ Chat thought, falling to his knees as the world spun and crashed down around him. His hands covering his face, wishing that everything would just go back in time so he could fix it. He folded into a ball and started crying, shaking violently as he felt his world stop. His thoughts and heart beat being the only two things he could hear over his crying, he didn't notice the mouth of the T-rex slowly start to open. 

 

* * *

 

As Ladybug steps out of the mouth of the T-rex, the first thing she sees is not her usual happy-go-lucky. Chat, the person who'd taken countless hits for her, was curled up in a ball and crying violently. Panic speed through her.  _'OH MY GOD!'_ She thought as she ran over to Chat.  _'Was I not quick enough? Will he be okay?'_ Thoughts rushed through her head as she reached him. 

She crouched down in front of him, reaching out a hand tentatively to touch Chat's jaw and tilt his face towards hers. "Hey Kitty. A-Are you okay?" Her voice cracking with worry as she imagined the type of wound he had gotten. 

Pure relief and excitement fash across Chat's face as Ladybug took his face in her hands, making him look at her. "OH THANK GOD! You're alright!" He half screams, launching himself at her, knocking them both over. Chat looks down at Ladybug, tears still falling freely from his eyes once more. "I thought you died. Don't you ever do that again. Ever." He whispered, hugging her tight before giving her a kiss. 

Ladybug.exe has stopped working. Ladybug's brain went blank.  _'D-Did Ch-Chat just... Did he just K-KISS ME!?'_ She mentally freaked out, not realizing that Chat was doing the same.

Chat practically jumped off of Ladybug and was blushing the same color as her suit. "I-I'm so sorry! I... I-It was... I didn't... um... S-Sorry." He stuttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, as she laid there, seemingly frozen to the spot.

After a few moments of silence, Chat looked at his feet. "Sorry." He mumbles, his voice sounding sad and distant, before he turns away from Ladybug. Ladybug seemed to spring to life as Chat turns away. "WAIT! CHAT!" She yells out, springing to her feet and grabbing onto Chat's wrist. "You don't think that I'd let you off so easily now, do you?" She asks, and Chat audibly gulps.

Pulling Chat closer to her, so their faces were nearly touching. "Je t'aime Chaton, je t'aime ." She says, pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

 

 

Alya gets it on camera and puts it on the Ladyblog, Purify akuma, End of episode! Boom! LadyNoir fans start fangirling, everyone's fangirling. Better ending than in the show. PS, this is my first attempt at LadyNoir corner of the love-square, I think I did fairly decent. If you'd like to see the alternate ending that I thought up, leave a comment! (anon commenting is on, btw) 

 

As Always,

Keep Loving Life,

Fennix <3

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this on my sister's phone (I got grounded from my phone and computer) and I fat fingered "Ladybug" into "Ladybut" or "Ladybuf" almost every other time I tried to type it. And writing the first three sentences made me go "What even is my life any more!? What even is this void of death scenarios that has swallowed my head?" until I realized that I wasn't the one that thought that a hero getting eaten by a FREAKING DINOSAUR in a KIDS SHOW was a good idea.


End file.
